Black Order Private school
by Nouva17
Summary: Allen Walker is the new student at school and gains two friends almost instantly. Read about Allen's rise in popularity at school and his challenges against the Millenium School, rival school of the Black Order private school. Please R
1. Chapter 1: Allen Walker

Author's note: Idea's been done to death but now I want to try my hand at it.

"Okay, we got a new student today," Reever Wenhamm told the students in front of him. His face told his students that he would rather be somewhere else. He pointed to the white haired student next to him. The student wore the black uniform of the school and had a medical eyepatch over one eye. "This is Allen Walker, I want you all to treat him nicely."

"What's with his white hair?" One student asked.

"Maybe he's one of those guys that like to dye his hair," another student said.

"What if he's a delinquent?" One student said.

"Enough talking!" Reever yelled. He pointed at a desk next to a cute girl with black hair and a sleeping red-head guy. "There's a empty desk next to Lenalee and Lavi. Go sit there."

"Yes sir," Allen said. He moved to the desk Reever pointed out. Almost as soon as he sat down, the girl Lenalee stuck out her hand.

"Hello, I'm Lenalee Lee," She said. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you," Allen said shaking her hand._ Wow, her hand is soft,_ Allen thought.

Allen turned around and looked at the red head student behind him who the teacher called Lavi. He was sleeping very hard. Allen could barely hear snores coming from him. He looked very lazy as his uniform looked like it was just put on in a second.

"Lavi! Wake up!" Reever yelled throwing a marker at Lavi. It hit him right in the head and Lavi made grumbling noises as he raised his head. He yawned and looked like he was having trouble keeping his eyes open.

"I would like it if you and Lenalee showed Allen around the school after my class," Reever told Lavi.

"Okay, teach," He said before going back to sleep. Reever sighed and started his class.

* * *

"So, what school did you go to before this?" Lenalee asked Allen. Those two and Lavi were eating on a bench just outside the school. Lenalee ate her lunch with chopsticks.

"I was home schooled," Allen answered stuffing food into his mouth. He had bought a vast amount of food at the cafeteria and Lenalee wondered where it all went.

"Home schooled?" Lavi said surprised. "How did you get into this school then?"

"My teacher was very well-known here," Allen said with a stressed expression.

"Who was he?" Lavi said not caring what Allen thought.

"Cross Marian," Allen whispered.

"Cross Marian!?" Both Lenalee and Lavi yelled in surprise, causing Allen to drop the sandwich he had in his hand.

"Is he really that well-known?" Allen asked. He was just as surprised as them.

"Of course! He's famous here," Lavi told Allen. "He's an amazing teacher but is known to skip his own classes to flirt with woman and drink."

"That does sound like him," Allen said with a hint of depression.

"But he took a vacation 5 years ago," Lenalee said. "Nobody knows where he is now."

"I met him 5 years ago," Allen told them. "But he abandoned me about a month ago, leaving only a letter telling me to come here."

"I wonder what is doing right now?" Lavi wondered.

"Drinking and flirting with woman, as well as raking up unbelievable amounts of debt," Allen answered Lavi in a irritated voice.

"Enough talking about Cross," Lenalee said with a smile. Lenalee looked up from her lunch and saw a few people running on the track. Running up in front of the group, was a boy with long and black hair. He had a emotionless face as he beat his peers to the finish line. Allen noticed Lenalee's cheeks redden as she watched him.

"Yu Kanda, captain of the Kendo team" Lavi told Allen. He snickered and said "Lenalee is his secret admirer."

"I am not," Lenalee quickly said, her cheeks reddening even more. "It just that..."

"Just what?" Lavi asked with a grin. "Just that he's the best at everything and every girl wants him, including you Lenalee."

Allen watched Lenalee beat the laughing Lavi. He hear quiet crying from behind a bush near them and got up to check. Allen walked to the bushes pushed it aside to see a man in his late twenties crying into a handerchief. He had black hair and wore a hat over it. He also wore a white lab coat.

"Who are you?" Allen asked him. The man tried to run but Allen grabbed his collar.

"Let go of me!" He yelled.

"Brother!" Lenalee yelled seeing him.

"Hello, Lenalee," the man Allen held said.

"What are you doing, brother!?" Lenalee demanded. Allen lets go of him and he gets on his knees in front of her.

"Forgive your brother, Lenalee, but I had to follow you. Big Brother doesn't want his little sister to have only male friends."

"Who's my friends are up to me," Lenalee yelled at him.

"Komui Lee, Lenalee's older and very protective brother," Lavi told Allen. Lavi grabbed Allen's shoulder and pushes him to the school. "We shouldn't watch when Lenalee's like this."

"But I want to watch," Allen said innocently.

"Believe me, you don't," Lavi told him. "Komui may be the one in charge at this school but he won't do anything to his sister, even if it hurts him. It be best if we leave them right now."

Allen listened to Lavi and went back inside the school. Lavi showed Allen around the school some more and they stopped in the Kendo club's room. Inside, they saw Yu Kanda, The one they saw running outside, standing still in front of a fellow member, both holding a bamboo sword. Kanda didn't even move as he stared at his opponent. In one swift instant, Kanda struck his opponent in the head with his sword. He won and the other club members had expected it.

"Kanda always wins," a club member said.

"And he always acts like he's the only one that matters," another club member said. "I wonder how he got to be captain?"

Allen looked at Kanda and smiled.

"What are you doing, Allen!?" Allen had walked forward and picked up one of the bamboo swords. He stood in stance in front of Kanda. Allen didn't even bother to put on the kendo armor

"You want to fight me?" Kanda asked in a cold voice. He took his stance.

"Hey, Allen, what are you thinking?" Lavi asked Allen.

"Somebody gots to knock this guy off his throne," Allen told Lavi. "Might as well be me."

* * *

Author's note: I would really like reviews and any help to better my writing.


	2. Chapter 2: A Blow to the Best

"Wait!" Lavi yelled running in-between Kanda and Allen. Lavi walks over to Allen and whispers in his ear while looking at Kanda "Seriously, Allen, what are you thinking, challenging the captain of the of the kendo team?"

"I don't know, Lavi," Allen answered. "It's just when I look at him, I feel like wiping that smug look off his face."

"You're going to lose, Allen." Allen ignored lavi and pushed him aside. Lavi felt the tension between Allen and Kanda. He went to sit down next to the wall like the other kendo club members.

"Are you ready?" The referee asked them both. Both Allen and Kanda nodded their heads. The referee looked at Allen and sighed.

"Start!" Both Allen and Kanda reacted instantly, swinging their shinai's forward at each other. The hollow sound of bamboo hitting bamboo echoed throughout the whole club room. The club watched Allen and Kanda swing their shinai's at each other in amazement.

"They look equal," one club member said watching the two.

"That white haired guy skill is far less than Kanda's but he a lot faster," another club member said.

True to what he said, Allen was a lot faster than Kanda. Allen was aggressive, moving closer and closer to Kanda as he swung his shinai. Kanda was forced back by Allen and was mostly on the defensive. Kanda, however, was only waiting for an opening in Allen's attacks. He would strike Allen's head in that moment for an instant win. Kanda saw the opening right above his head a second later and swung his shinai at it. His shinai stopped, however, when he felt his side struck by the tip of Allen's shinai.

"T-the challenger gets a point," the referee said lifting the white flag.

"Kanda got hit!"

"Kanda was only been hit by the Art teacher Mr. Tiedoll."

"Who is that guy?"

"He's Allen Walker!" Lavi yells over their voices. He grins and whispered "You're an interesting guy, Allen."

Lavi looked as if he remembered something and took out his phone. He texted a message and pressed the send button. "She should see this match."

"Back to your positions." Both Allen and Kanda moved to the center of the room and took their stances. Allen's stance, however, was different. He held the shinai in his right hand and kept his left by his back.

"Are you making fun of me?" Kanda asked coldly.

"No, I just fight better with swords like this," Allen told him.

"Start!"

Allen and Kanda charged at each other again and swung their shinai's. The sound of bamboo hitting bamboo echoed throughout the room again as one swung his shinai at the other. Kanda, this time, took the initiative and attacked Allen. Allen wasn't moving, however, and responded Kanda's attacks with his own. Even though he was only using one arm, Allen was still strong.

Lenalee appeared at the door and was surprised to see Allen fighting Kanda. She looked around the club until she saw Lavi waving at her. She hurried to the other side of the room and sat down next to Lavi.

"Why is Allen fighting Kanda?" Lenalee asked Lavi, her eyes not moving from watching the match.

"Allen wants to wipe Kanda's smug look off his face," Lavi answered her. Lavi grinned and continued "But Allen challenging Kanda isn't the most surprising part. Allen actually managed to hit Kanda."

"Kanda got hit!?" Lenalee was even more surprised than Lavi and the others when she heard that. She had always thought of Kanda being almost invincible in a match.

"Allen managed to hit Kanda because he's not using a kendo style," Lavi told Lenalee. "It looks more like a self taught style and that surprised Kanda."

Lenalee watched Allen as he closed in on Kanda. Allen swung his shinai even faster and was forcing Kanda back. Kanda looked like he was having trouble blocking Allen's attacks. Kanda, every now and then, tried to attack but Allen was too aggressive. Allen jumped back and took a small breath before charging at Kanda again. Allen's arm became a blur as he swung his shinai.

Allen had, once again, struck Kanda in the side with the tip of the shinai.

"Kanda was hit again!?"

"One more hit and Kanda loses."

"Just one more hit, Allen, and you win!" Lavi cheered lifting his arms into the air. The other clubs were just as excited as he was. Everyone except for Lenalee was cheering for Allen.

"Nervous?" Allen asked Kanda with a smile. Although he was winning, Allen didn't sound arrogant.

"Not a bit, beansprout," Kanda answered. A muscle twitched in Allen's face.

"Back to your positions!" Allen and Kanda moved back to the center of the club room and took their stances. Kanda, however, took a different stance like Allen. He placed the shinai at his side and spreads his legs farther apart. His left hand held the shinai up while his right hovered just above the shinai. It was a well-known stance among people.

"An Iai stance?" Lavi said looking at Kanda's stance.

"Iai?" Lenalee asked.

"It's a sword style where the user strikes his opponent down in one slash," Lavi told Lenalee.

"But why is Kana using Iai in a Kendo match?"

"I guess it's because Allen's using a different style," Lavi said. Lavi pointed at them "The match is starting." Both Lenalee and Lavi looked back at the center of the room.

"Start!"

Everyone was sitting forward a little more as Allen charged at the still Kanda. Kanda didn't move at all as Allen swung his shinai at him.

"Hah!" Kanda yelled grabbing his shinai and swinging it. His arm was a blur and everyone heard it come into contact with something. A second later, Allen dropped his shinai and fell to his knees. He gritted his teeth and grabbed his right hand.

"Allen!" Both lavi and Lenalee jumped up and ran to Allen's side. Lavi pulled Allen's hand and looked at his right hand. His wrist was bright red and was starting to swell.

"We have to bring him to the doctor," Lavi said picking Allen up. Lenalee helped Lavi and Allen out the room. Every club member was silent as Allen left.

"Allen is unable to continue, Kanda is the winner," the referee said, even though he was just as surprised as the others. Kanda turned around and threw his cracked shinai on the floor. He proceeded to the lockers to take his uniform off.

* * *

"Keep your hand in the ice," Dr. Cloud Nine told Allen, handing a bucket of ice to Allen even though he was on the other side of the room sitting on a bed. The monkey on her shoulder jumped off and grabbed the bucket. It ran across the room and gave Allen the bucket. Allen plunged his hand into the ice and relief spreads across his face.

"What were you thinking, doing Kendo without any protection?" Dr. Cloud asked him.

"Moment of stupidity, I guess," Allen told her.

"It was stupid, Allen!" Lenalee said from a chair in the room. Lavi sat in the chair next to her. "You had no chance of winning but you did it anyway!"

"Actually, Allen would have disqualified for not using a Kendo style," Lavi told Lenalee. "The other club members were just too surprised by Allen to remember the protection or his style."

"But I still lost," Allen said depressed. Lavi stood up and walked over to Allen. Lavi put Allen in a headlock and jumped on the spot next to him.

"But you hit Kanda twice!" Lavi told Allen. "That's more than anyone else could do!"

"Really!" Allen said his face brightening up

"Don't let it go to your head, Allen," Lenalee said crossing her arms.

"Ah, she's just mad because Kanda isn't the invincible man she thought he was," Lavi said grinning.

"S-shut up!" Lenalee yelled, her cheeks reddening.

"Anyway, Allen," Lavi said grinning. "I have great expectations from you."

"What?" Allen was confused at what Lavi said.

"You, Allen Walker, are just the thing this boring school needs. I have a feeling you'll go far here, Allen," Lavi said lifting his arm in the air. "I and Lenalee here will help you, of course."

Allen laughed at Lavi and Lenalee smiled at them. Dr. Cloud also smiled at them but for a different reason.

"Youth, so much spirit," she said although she didn't look old.

* * *

Author's note: Thank you, Leafaki because your review has help my writing a lot. And others, please review, you don't have to but I would like to know more peoples thoughts about my story and writing.


	3. Chapter 3: Asking Froi Tiedoll

The next day at Black Order Private School, the rumor of Allen challenging Kanda and actually hitting him had spread throughout the school like wildfire. Allen would have been surrounded by students had Lavi not been there. Lavi had been driving the people away with some kind of silent threats that Allen couldn't hear. Allen didn't care though, he was just happy to have already made a good friend at school. The two of them were sitting on the same bench they sat on yesterday.

"These people are so inconsiderate," Lavi said looking at Allen's bandaged hand.

"It's alright, Lavi," Allen said. Allen unwrapped part of the bandages on his hand and showed it to Lavi. "Look, the injury is almost gone."

"Wow," Lavi said looking at Allen's red hand. "You're right, it's almost healed."

"No problem, then." Allen was hit on the head from behind by a notebook.

"It's still a problem," Lenalee said, looking down on them. "Can you believe the rumors I'm hearing about Kanda? Everyone is saying he injured Allen on purpose."

"Well, it certainly looked that way."

"It felt that way," Allen said holding his hand. His hand still felt sore.

"It was an accident, that's all," Lenalee said. "I bet he meant to hit Allen's shinai out of his hand."

"He did get Allen to drop it," Lavi told her. Lenalee's cheeks reddened and Lavi laughed.

"Don't fight, guys," Allen pleaded.

"You heard Allen, Lenalee, don't fight." Lavi laughed and dodged the pencils Lenalee threw at him. Allen felt helpless in their arguement and looked at his schedule.

"Hey, what's your classes?" Lavi said grabbing Allen's schedule. Lavi studied his schedule and gave it back to Allen. "You have art with Mr. Tiedoll?"

"Yeah," Allen answered. "He seems really nice."

"Well, here's a little information you might need, Allen," Lavi said pointing his finger at him. "Mr. Tiedoll might be the art teacher but he's one of the strongest teachers in this school. Even Kanda can't defeat him."

"Really?" Allen was interested now.

"Maybe if you ask him, Mr. Tiedoll could tell you Kanda's weaknesses," Lavi told Allen.

"Stop giving him ideas, Lavi," Lenalee said.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do!" Allen shouted standing up. Lavi and Lenalee were both surprised by his sudden shout.

"You're not serious about this, are you Allen?" Lenalee asked.

"I want to beat Kanda," Allen said. "And rub it in his face and see how he likes it."

Lavi laughed and stood up with Allen. He took out a small mallet from inside his bag and waved in front of Allen. "That's right, Allen, your the one who gots what it takes to beat Kanda. But if you need help, Me and my little hammer are always at the call."

The bell rang and the three had to go to their classes. Fortunately for Allen, his next class was Art with Mr. Tiedoll. The class was outside near the woods and when Allen got there, he saw Mr. Tiedoll setting up paint and canvases to paint on. A man of 40, Mr. Tiedoll was one of the older teachers. He had greying hair and wore old glasses. His clothing under his coat was stained with paints and other things related to art. Allen walked over to him immediatly.

"Excuse me, sir," Allen said politely.

"What is it, Allen?" Mr. Tiedoll asked Allen. HIs voice sounded kind and wise.

"Um, sir, if you could," Allen stopped for a moment before continuing "Could you tell me if Kanda has any weaknesses."

Mr. Tiedoll eyes widened and he laughed. Allen was not sure why he was laughing.

"I heard of your little match with one of my favorite students yesterday," Mr. Tiedoll told Allen.

"You did?" Allen sounded a little nervous.

"Of course I did, almost every student was talking about it," Mr. Tiedoll said. "It would be more surprising if I didn't hear it."

"Then you know I lost to Kanda," Allen said, a hint of depression in his voice.

"Allen, I could tell you lost when you asked me if Kanda has any weaknesses."

"I really want to beat him."

"I can see that, but you won't defeat him if you continue to act like that," Mr. Tiedoll said sitting down on a wooden chair in front of a canvas. Allen looked around and saw that the rest of the class was he and he was the only one without a canvas. Mr. Tiedoll pointed at the canvas next to him and Allen sat down on it. After giving the class a brief explanation of what they were doing, the two continued their conversation while painting.

"What do you mean I can't win?" Allen asked him while painting trees on his canvas.

"Allen, your way of doing this is wrong. If you truly wanted to defeat Kanda, you would take the harder path, the path of training," Mr. Tiedoll answered, not taking his eyes off his painting.

"Oh." Allen looked at his canvas and understood what Mr. Tiedoll was telling him.

"It wouldn't have mattered anyway if I told you his weakness. Mainly because Kanda really has no weakness."

"What!?" Allen's arm swerved and he painted a long line of red over his trees. "Sir, why didn't you just tell me that?"

"Allen, I do know one way you can fight againest Kanda evenly in the shortest amount of time," Mr. Tiedoll told him.

"Tell me, Mr. Tiedoll!" Allen's eagerness made Mr. Tiedoll laugh.

"Now I can't tell you," Mr. Tiedoll said smiling. "You have to prove yourself first."

Allen was confused now. Mr. Tiedoll saw this and laughed again.

"Allen, if you want to defeat one of my favorite students, you have to defeat all three of them," Mr. Tiedoll told Allen.

"What do you mean, sir?"

"I'm telling you to defeat Daisya Berry and Noise Marie at their own games," Mr. Tiedoll told Allen. "If you can do that, I will tell you the quickest way to defeat Kanda."


	4. Chapter 4: Lenalee's Lesson

"Daisya Barry, the soccer team's ace, and Noise Marie, a blind but very skilled musician." Lavi threw the papers he read from on the table they sat at. The three of them were sitting at a table outside of the coffee shop. Allen had called Lavi and Lenalee to tell them what Mr. Tiedoll had told him.

"Tell me, Allen, how do you plan on beating the two who are almost the best at what they do?" Lavi asked Allen.

"Noise is a musician?" Allen asked Lavi. Lavi picked up the papers on the table and looked through them.

"Yeah, he is," Lavi said reading the paper. "He's blind but he has quite the talent with most instruments. I'm sure you have to challenge him in a battle of who plays better."

"I'll challenge him later," Allen told Lavi. "Tell me more about Daisya."

"Daisya Barry," Lavi whispered going through the pages. "Here he is, soccer ace Daisya Barry. Ever since he's joined our team, our team's winning percentage went up by more than twenty percent."

"Soccer, then," Allen said.

"You know, I used to be on the soccer and track teams in middle school," Lenalee said sitting at the table with their drinks.

"But she stopped playing when she noticed her thighs were getting bigger with muscle," Lavi whispered in Allen's ear.

"Defeating Daisya Barry is going to be hard, Allen," Lenalee said, not hearing Lavi's whisper.

"I have a strong body. Soccer shouldn't be that hard with that," Allen told Lenalee.

"Just having a strong body isn't enough," Lenalee said. "Daisya Barry practices almost every day and yet you, who doesn't have any experience with soccer, actually believe that winning is possible."

"So harsh," Allen whispered.

"Don't worry, Allen, it's just that time of the month for her," Lavi whispered.

"Allen," Lenalee said, her voice sounding more caring. "I know you want to beat Kanda but playing Daisya at soccer is too hard."

"I know but..."

"If it's too hard, then why don't you train him, Lenalee," Lavi said casually. "You said you were doing soccer in middle school so you should still have some skills left."

Allen noticed it immediately and stood up from his chair. Allen bowed and said "Lenalee, please teach me!"

Allen's sudden request surprised Lenalee and she was speechless. Lenalee recovered quickly. "Allen, I don't know."

"Come on, think of it as a favor for a friend," Lavi told her. Allen lifted his head and looked straight into Lenalee's eyes.

"Alright, I'll help you Allen."

"Thank you, Lenalee!" Allen yelled hugging Lenalee. Her face reddened and she pushed Allen off of her.

"Don't do that!"

"Oh, falling for Allen, Lenalee?" Lavi laughed.

"Just come by the soccer field," Lenalee said ignoring Lavi.

* * *

The three of them were at the empty soccer field. Lenalee told them that she had asked her brother if she could use the field. The two knew that Komui guy didn't refuse.

"I haven't done this for a while so I might be a little rusty," Lenalee said as she was doing stretches. Lenalee was wearing the school's gym uniform; Black and white shorts and shirt. Behind Lenalee, both Allen and Lavi stood. The two also wearing the gym uniform. Unknown to Lenalee, the shorts she wore looked a tad bit small and exposed most of her legs. Allen's face was red and Lavi was drooling as they both watched Lenalee do her stretches.

"Let's get started, Allen," Lenalee said turning around. In an instant, Allen looked down and Lavi sucked up the drool. Lenalee looked at the two confused.

"Anyway, you know why your here, Lavi?"

"To be an example," Lavi answered.

"That's right; we have to show Allen what not to do first." Lenalee pointed at the goal and Lavi walked over to the center of it.

"First, I'll show the way to shoot."

"Kicking the ball doesn't seem like that hard of a thing," Allen said.

"Kicking in soccer is hard," Lenalee said placing a soccer ball on the ground. She stepped away from the ball.

"Watch this!" Lenalee yelled as she kicked the ball. Lenalee kicked the ball with such strength that the ball shot towards the goal like a bullet. The ball passes Lavi's head by an inch and spun in the net behind him for a second before falling to the ground. Lavi fell to his knees, mouth and eyes wide open.

"A-any closer and... I would have died," Lavi whispered, his voice shaking.

"I'm so sorry, Lavi! I didn't play for a long time," Lenalee said. She turned to Allen, her face looking like she was trying to recover her composure. "Anyway, you try now Allen."

"Okay," Allen said weakly. Lavi picked up the ball and threw it Allen. It missed Allen and Allen had to run after the ball. After getting the ball back, Allen placed it on the ground and got ready to kick it.

"Here I come!" Allen yelled kicking the ball. Although not as fast as Lenalee's, the ball shot towards the goal. Lavi was ready this time and caught the ball before it went into the goal.

"You aren't suppose to hit ball straight, Allen," Lenalee told him. She got another ball and placed it on the ground. Lavi reacted immediately and ran to the side of the goal.

"Hit it like this, Allen!" Lenalee yelled as she kicked the ball. It once again shot towards the goal like a bullet. It looked like it was going straight but it began to curve in mid-air.

The ball curved right into Lavi's face.

"Lavi!" Both Allen and Lenalee ran to the injured Lavi. Allen picked up Lavi and looked at his face. His nose was bleeding and a bloody tooth was on his chin. Lavi's eyes were also unfocused.

"I'm so sorry!" Lenalee cried. "I meant for the ball to go the other way."

"Allen," Lavi whispered.

"What is it?"

"Lenalee is a bad teacher," Lavi whispered before fainting.


	5. Chapter 5: Soccer

One week later,

"Daisya, I challenge you to a game of soccer!" Allen yelled as he threw open the classes door. Inside the classroom was only two people, an African man with only three braids of hair on his head and a guy that wore a hood over his bandaged head. Allen knew that the guy wearing the hood was Daisya Barry.

"Sure, Allen, I heard about you from Mr. Tiedoll but..." Daisya looked at Allen. "What the hell happened to you?"

Over the week, Lenalee's skills at soccer did not come back, ending with the injury of Allen as Lavi refused to help. Allen's face was covered in bruises and his right eye was barely open. Lenalee, next to Allen, looked very guilty as she looked at Allen's face.

"This is nothing," Allen told him. Daisya threw a pencil, which landed right on Allen's face. Allen screamed in pain and grabbed his face as he fell to his knees.

"Yeah, it's nothing," Daisya said sarcastically. "Listen, Allen, come back when your healed. I'll play you then, okay?"

"He's right, Allen," Lenalee told Allen. "Come back when your injuries healed."

"Alright," Allen whispered walking out of the room. Daisya watched him walk out and turned to the other student in the class.

"Allen seems dangerous, Noise," Daisya said.

"Daisya," Noise said. "You must beat Allen for both our prides and Kanda's."

"Don't want to play, Noise?" Daisya asked him.

"It's not that," he answered. "I have a feeling about Allen, that's all."

"Same as me, then." Daisya smiled and went back to what he was doing.

* * *

The next day, Allen's injuries had healed so much that the bruises on his face were barely visible and his eye was wide open. Daisya was surprised about his sudden recovery and agreed to play him. After changing into their gym clothes, The two went down to the soccer field (empty again because of Lenalee) and Daisya told Allen the challenge.

"We both take turns shooting and guarding the goal," Daisya told Allen. "There'll be five shots each and whoever has the most points, wins the match."

Allen nodded, showing he understood the rules.

"You guard first," Daisya said grabbing a soccer ball and placing it on the ground. Allen ran to the goal and stood in the middle of it.

"I'm ready," Allen said. He bent his legs and held his hands up.

"Good!" Daisya yelled kicking the ball. The ball shot towards the goal and almost instantly, Allen caught the ball with one hand. The ball spun in his hand for a while before stopping. Daisya looked at Allen, his face full of surprise.

"This is nowhere near as fast as Lenalee's!" Allen yelled.

"Just what did you teach him, Lenalee?" Lavi asked appearing behind Lenalee. She turned her head and saw Lavi's black eye, she felt a little guilt looking at it.

"I just taught him how to shoot the ball," Lenalee answered.

"Then he must have got that blocking skill from trying to block your crazy shots," Lavi said.

"My turn," Allen said placing a soccer ball on the ground. Allen stepped away from the ball and Daisya got ready. Allen kicked the ball as hard as he could. The ball shot right at the goal and curved to the right in mid-air. Daisya tried to jump at the ball to catch it but it passed by his fingers by just an inch and went inside the goal. Lenalee and Lavi both clapped.

"Man, I need to go serious on you Allen," Daisya said smiling. It was his turn to shoot now and he placed a soccer ball on the ground. He stepped away and got ready to kick the ball. Daisya stepped forward and kicked the ball, sending it shooting towards the right side of goal. Allen jumped at it but the ball passed him and went into the goal.

Now, it was Allen's turn to hit the ball. He hit the same way but this time Daisya used a different strategy. Instead of trying to catch the ball, Daisya punched the ball. The ball was sent flying to the right.

"You don't have to catch the ball," Daisya said. "Just make sure it doesn't go inside the goal."

The next two shots went the same way with each getting a point on each other. Daisya didn't his the punch trick again for some reason, allowing Allen to get points. Both were tied with four points and the last shot for them both could either decide a win or lose for Allen. Allen stood in front of the ball and looked at Daisya.

"I need this to go in," Allen whispered to himself. Allen closed his eyes and focused on using all his strength in his last shot. Allen opened his eyes in an instant and kicked the soccer with all the strength he had. The ball shot with speed to rival Lenalee's, surprising everyone watching. Daisya jumped at the ball and tried to punch it out of the goal but the speed was too much. The ball spun on his fist and continued until it hit the net, spinning in it for a second before falling. Allen looked at his right hand and saw that the knuckles were bleeding.

"You win, Allen!" Daisya laughed. "I lose!"

"Huh?" Allen was surprised by Daisya's sudden surrender. "But you still have to shoot."

"Even if I get the next shot in, I wouldn't be able guard the goal with this hand," Daisya told Allen showing him his shaking right hand. "We would just keep exchanging shots until you catched the ball."

Daisya went through his pockets and threw a coin at Allen. Allen caught the coin and looked at it. It was silver and had Daisya's name engraved on it.

"That's proof that you beat me. Show it to Mr. Tiedoll."

Allen stared at the coin and looked up. Daisya was already leaving the soccer field.

Daisya waved without turning around and yelled "Allen, Noise won't lose! Noise will challenge you in about a month so get ready!"


	6. Chapter 6: Meet the Newspaper Club

"A month," Allen said said twirling a pen in his hand. "What am I suppose to do? A month is too long to wait."

"Shouldn't you be practicing, Allen?" Lenalee, sitting next to him on a bench, asked.

"I'm confident in my music ability," Allen answered. "But I really need something to get rid of this boredom."

"Maybe you can help me with something," Lenalee offered. Lenalee looked through her bag and pulled out a piece of paper. She gave the paper to Allen and he read it.

"Newspaper club," Allen read. "Seeking new recruits for all positions."

"I'm in the newspaper club," Lenalee told Allen. "And the head wanted me to find some new members. Since I helped you with soccer, could you please help me with this?"

"I don't really know what to do in a newspaper."

Lenalee clapped her hands together and bowed her head "Please Allen, think of it as paying me back."

"Lenalee, I can't hit a girl," Allen said waving his hands.

"Not like that! I mean you can pay me back just by joining the newspaper club. I'll make sure you get a position that even you can do."

"I guess, I need to join a club anyway," Allen said.

"Thank you Allen! Lenalee shouted hugging Allen. Allen blushed and Lenalee continued talking "I'll show you where the club is now."

* * *

In the back of the school, there was a black door with rust covering most of it. In stick-on letters, the words newspaper club was on the dirty window. Allen felt a little uneasy looking at the dim hallway the newspaper club was located in. Lenalee smiled as Allen looked at the rusty door.

"Here's the Newspaper Club, Allen," Lenalee said pointing at the rusty door.

"Lenalee," Allen said. "Isn't this the part of the school that was abandoned?"

"There wasn't any room left in the other parts of the school but since electricity and water still works here, there was a lot of room," Lenalee told Allen. "But don't mind the problems, everyone in the newspaper club is nice."

Lenalee grabbed the doors handle and turned it. As soon as she opened the door, they both heard the yelling from inside the room.

"Lou Fa, Shifu, and Rikel, I need those articles now!

"Yes sir!" Two guys and one girl yelled. Allen looked at the messy room full of papers. Two guys sat at the two computers and a girl with black hair tied into braids ran around the room with a stack of papers. A blond guy sat at a desk, working on a labtop, with stacks of papers covering it. Behind this guy, sitting on a windowsill, was a red head doing almost nothing as the rest of them worked.

"Idiot Bak, look, Lenalee's back and she brought someone," the girl behind the blond guy said. He looked up from his laptop and jumped up from the desk, knocking some stacks of papers down. The girl with braided hair picked up the papers while the guy Bak walked to Lenalee.

"Welcome back, Lenalee," Bak said cheerfully. He stopped in front of her and looked Allen. "Good job, you brought a new recruit."

Bak looked closer at Allen and said "Allen Walker, right, I heard about you."

"Hello," Allen said weakly.

"Your joining right?" Bak asked Allen.

"Uh, sure."

"That's great," Bak said happily. "We are need of another reporter like Lenalee."

"Reporter?" Allen asked.

"But before we send you out, we need to introduce the other members of the newspaper," Bak said ignoring Allen's question.

"Here we have our writer of sports, Rikel," Bak said pointing to the guy whose uniform didn't have any sleeves. He was busy typing but he waved his hand as a greeting.

"And our current events writer, Shifu," Bak said pointing to the guy with fox-like eyes. He was busy typing too but he nodded as a greeting for Allen.

"Hello, I'm Lou Fa, I write the school news," the girl with braids said introducing herself. Her cheeks were red as she looked at Allen. "I wrote the articles of your match with Kanda and Daisya Barry."

"Hello," Allen said smiling while offering his hand. Lou Fa's face turned beet red and she went back to her work. Allen looked at Bak and he shrugged.

"She's Fou," Bak said pointing to the red head girl sitting on the windowsill. She waved at Allen.

"And me, the great Bak Chan, head editor of the school newspaper," Bak said.

"Can I just get to work, please," Allen said.

"Sure, just do the same work as Lenalee," Bak told Allen. His eyes opened wider and he looked at the open door behind Allen. "Where's Lenalee?"

"She said she wanted allen to get a camera and go the school tower," Rikel answered.

Bak looked depressed as he went back to his desk. He pointed at a closet and said "There's a camera in there, take it and go to Lenalee."

Allen dodged the papers around the room as he walked over to the closet. He grabbed the handle and opened the closet. inside the closet, boxes labeled photos or books were lined up. Allen looked at the boxes and saw one at the top with no label. Allen leaned forward and tried to take the box out with the tips of his fingers. Allen managed to grab the box but dropped it as he pulled it out. The contents of the box fell out when the box hit the ground. Photos were the only thing in the box but what the pictures on the photos surprised Allen.

Every photo in the box was a photo of Lenalee. Lenalee walking the hallways, drinking out of the fountain, talking with other girls, there was even one of her changing into her gym clothes. Allen's face reddened as he looked at the photos.

"Bak," Allen said. "Why is there photo's of Lenalee here?"

"What?" Bak looked up from his computer and saw Allen looking at the photo's of Lenalee.

"AHHH!" Bak screamed jumping out of his chair and running at Allen. He pushed Allen aside and quickly shoved the photos into the box. He took the photos Allen had and placed them into the box. Allen saw that his face was covered in red hives.

"Don't tell anyone about this box!" Bak ordered. He whispered "Especially her or her brother."

"I won't tell anyone," Allen told Bak. Bak let out a breath of relief. He took out a camera from the side of the closet and gave it to Allen.

"Here, go to Lenalee and she'll tell you what to do," Bak whispered. Allen took the camera and walked out of the room. Out in the hallway, Allen pulled out a photo of Lenalee in the hallway from his pocket. It was the only photo Bak didn't take because he didn't see it..

"I'll keep this," Allen said to himself. He whistled a tune as he placed the photo into his wallet.


	7. Chapter 7: Their Assignment

The school's tower, the tallest building in the area. When on top, you can see the whole school and the town next it. The tower was built mostly for the view but there were other secret reasons. A fence at the top room's windows is used to make sure no students commits suicide. Lenalee held onto the fence while looking at fence as Allen had just entered the room. Allen was breathing heavily because of the high climb to the top.

"You're tired?" Lenalee asked looking at Allen. "I thought the climb was easy."

"Lenalee," Allen whispered. "Your leg strength is amazing."

"Did you bring the camera?" Allen pulled out the camera and Lenalee grabbed it. She went to the fence and used the camera's scope. She laughed as she stared at the people below.

"This view is just breathtaking, Allen," Lenalee said smiling.

"Why are we up here?" Allen asked.

'Spying," Lenalee said, still smiling.

"Huh?" Allen lifted his head and walke to Lenalee's side. She still stared out at the view through the camera's scope.

"Arystar Krory, teacher of Botany plus he's the school's gardener," Lenalee said. "Rumors say he's dating a young teacher from our rival school and we need to obtain prove."

"Isn't that kind of spying bad? I mean we can get in trouble for messing with personal stuff," Allen told Lenalee.

"Allen, the newspaper needs some readers," Lenalee said. "People absolutely adore the love story."

"I never took you for being that kind of person, Lenalee," Allen whispered.

* * *

The two waited in the tower for hours until the sun began to set. Allen slept in the corner while Lenalee was still looking out through the scope. Lenalee told allen that she was looking for any sign of Mr. Krory other than the greenhouse.

"There he is!" Lenalee yelled looking at the woods. Lenalee kicked Allen awake and gave him the camera. Allen forced his eyes open and looked through the scope to the woods. Allen saw the tall Botany teacher walking into the woods, looking around to see if anyone was following him. Allen looked at his black hair with his white bangs. He was also wearing a cloak over his black suit.

"Let's go," Lenalee said running to the stairs. Allen followed her and saw she trying to descend the stairs as fast as she could by jumping a few steps and running down before jumping again. Allen just ran down the stairs. Soon, the two had reached the bottom and Lenalee ran to the woods at an amazing speed, with Allen doing his best to keep up with her.

Okay, here we are," Lenalee said at the entrance of the woods. Allen breathed heavily next to her while Lenalee didn't even look tired.

"Be careful, don't let Mr. Krory notice us," Lenalee whispered to Allen, the two entering the woods. They both looked around for any sign of the teacher in the woods. Soon, they heard talking from below a small cliff. Lenalee and Allen moved closer to the cliff and laid down at the edge. Looking down from the edge, they saw Mr. Krory holding a young blond woman wearing a cloak like his. Under her cloak, they saw she wore gothic clothing. What surprised Allen and Lenalee the most though, was that she was more beautiful than any other woman the two saw.

"Eliade," Mr. Krory said holding her closer. "I've missed you so much."

"Me too, Arystar," she said resting her head on his chest. The love coming from the two was so much that both Allen and Lenalee felt really uncomfortable under it.

"I am looking forward to the day that we may live together," Mr. Krory pulling her off his chest to look into her eyes.

"Just till the end of the year, we have to be apart," Eliade said. The thought of being apart made her eyes tear up.

"Don't cry, Eliade," Krory said wiping her eyes. "It's just till the end of the year. By then, we'll have enough money to buy the house of our dreams and we can both live together."

"I know," Eliade said. She rested her head his chest again and the two didn't do anything for minutes. Allen looked at Lenalee and saw that she was crying.

"So beautiful," She whispered, her voice barely audible.

"I don't think we should do anything, Lenalee," Allen whispered.

"Yeah, let's leave," Lenalee said slding back so they wouldn't see them standing up. Allen did the same but when he stood up, he stepped on a twig and its crack seemed like the loudest sound in the world.

"Who's there!" Allen and LEnalee looked at the cliff, Mr. Krory appearing above it. Apparently, he jumped to the top of the cliff. His hands were like claws and the furious look on his face terrified the two.

"AHHH!" They both yelled running away from him.

"Get back here!" Mr. Krory yelled running after them.

"Like hell!" Allen yelled back. He looked behind him. Krory was there, right behind him. Allen ran even faster, yelling louder.

"I'll make sure you don't talk," Krory said grabbing Allen's arm. Mr. Krory pulled Allen back and... bit Allen's shoulders.

"Yowww!" Allen screamed as Mr. Krory bit even harder.

"Allen!" Lenalee turned around and ran back to him. She bowed in front of Mr. Krory and said "I'm sorry Mr. Krory. I'm sorry we spied on you!"

"Huh?" Mr. Krory looked up and his mouth's grip on Allen's shoulder lessened.

* * *

"This is going to hurt," Mr. Krory said applying a green substance on Allen's bleeding shoulder. Allen made a small yelp as Mr. Krory spreads the green substanse across his shoulder. "I'm sorry that I bit you."

The four were now in the greenhouse, Mr. Krory treating Allen's injury. Lenalee looked at the huge plants inside the greenhouse and didn't pay much attention to Allen. Eliade stayed at Mr. Krory's side.

"That's alright," Allen said. He looked at his shoulder "But why did your bite hurt so much?"

"My teeth aren't normal," he answered, opening his mouth for Allen to see. Instead of being normal teeth, they were all pointy and as sharp as a knife. Allen felt lucky it was only a flesh wound.

"Anyway, why did you go crazy when someone saw you?" Allen asked Mr. Krory.

"It's because of the relationship between our school and the Millenium school," Lenalee answered. "The head of the Millenium school hates this school and the same goes for us because of their Noah gang."

"Noah Gang?"

"13 people, both teachers and student, that like to wear make up. They did a lot of damages to this school but there was no proof showing that they did it."

"If the Head finds out about us," Eliade said. "I'll lose my job."

"And you guys want money, right?" Allen asked.

"Yes, so we can buy the house of our dreams and live together," Mr. Krory answered. Allen looked at him and Eliade.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Krory and Miss Eliade!" Allen yelled. "I won't tell anyone about you two."

"Me neither," Lenalee said.

"Thank you," Mr. Krory said. Allen got up and felt his bandaged shoulder. Allen waved to Mr. Krory and both he and Lenalee left the greenhouse.

"Wait!" the two turned around and saw Eliade walk up to them.

"What is it, Miss Eliade?" Lenalee asked. Eliade didn't have the look she had when she was Mr. Krory, instead she had a serious face.

"If you tell anyone about us," she said. "I'll kill you both."

"Eh!?"

"I'm serious," she said. "I wanted to be married and live in a house on a cliff ever since I was a little girl. If I lose my job because of you two, I'll kill you both by draining your bodies of all its liquids."

"Are we clear?" She asked smiling

"Yes, ma'am!" They both said.

"Good," Eliade said still smiling. She turned around and went back to Mr. Krory. Allen and Lenalee now felt a little terrified of Eliade.


	8. Chapter 8: Helping Bookman

The next day, back in the newspaper club room, Allen had told Bak that the rumors were all false and that Mr. Krory wasn't seeing anyone. Lenalee left the room earlier plus the news about Mr. Krory both left Bak very depressed. Fou snickered as Bak rested his head in his hands and whispered.

"What am I going to do?" Bak whispered. "We need another article for the newspaper, Allen."

"I don't know, Bak," Allen said. "I just joined, I really don't know anything about newspaper."

Just then, Lavi came into the room. Allen looked behind his back and saw him.

"There you are, Allen. Lenalee told me you would be here," Lavi said. Lavi walked over to Allen. "Listen, I need some help."

"I have some time," Allen said.

"Okay, listen, the old man is making me look for something," Lavi told Allen.

"Old man?"

"Mr. Bookman, my grandpa and the history teacher here," Lavi told him. "He wants me to look for some historical artifact in the underground part of the school."

"That's it!" Bak yelled, standing up. He pointed at Allen and said "Allen, your next job will be to investigate this artifact."

"Who's he?" Lavi asked Allen.

"Bak, the head editor," Allen answered.

"And don't come back until you have something on it, Allen!" Bak ordered as Allen and Lavi left the room.

* * *

"You're late, Lavi," an old man that was mostly bald except for a tied tuft of hair. He was far shorter than both Allen and Lavi but he gave off a serious aura. His arms were crossed and inside his sleeves. The three were at the entrance to the underground part of the school. The reasons as to why the maze-like underground was made is unknown to everyone in the school.

"This is Allen, old man," Lavi said introducing Allen. Allen waved at Mr. Bookman when he looked at him.

"Cross' student, right?" He asked Allen.

"How do you know?"

"Lavi told me about you," Mr. Bookman said. "We might have a need for some muscle."

"Can you tell me more about this thing we're looking for?" Allen asked.

"It is a statue left by one of the founders of this school," Mr. Bookman answered. "There was myths about the founder when he made this statue. One said an angel talked to him and he felt he had to recreate the angel's beauty. Another said it was just another one of his works. in all the myths, he hid the statue under thsi school and no one has found it yet."

"Komui told the old man that he found a clue to the location of the statue," Lavi told Allen. "And being the history nut, he gladly agreed to find it. I, also a history nut, was also brought along."

"So what's the clue?"

"This," Mr. Bookman said pulling out a small notebook. " 'Behind the wall covered in the word of the ancients. My treasure can only be found underground.' Komui found this in a old book from the founder's time and so he thought that the statue might be behind this wall."

"So we have to find a wall covered in writing?" Allen asked looking at the entrance to the underground.

"I guess," Lavi said walking into the entrance, Allen followed him.

The underground was a bunch of hallway-like tunnels all leading to different rooms. Most rooms had been cleared out but some still had a few chairs and insects. The three looked around the tunnels for any sign of a drawing in the rooms they went into as well as the tunnels. After three hours of searching, Allen and Lavi were both tired while Mr. Bookman wasn't at all.

"This is getting us nowhere," Lavi said closing the door to the room he searched.

"We've been searching for so long and nothing," Allen said looking at the tunnel's walls.

"You young people have no energy for anything," Mr. Bookman said appearing next to Lavi.

"Can we go home now?" Lavi asked.

"We keep searching for another hour," Mr. Bookman said. He looked at Lavi "And don't think about trying to run away. I'm the only who knows the way out."

"Alright," Lavi said walking to the next room. Allen followed him. Lavi opened the door and looked at the dusty room the two entered. Lavi was slightly surprsied that the room had a bookcase as none of the other rooms had anything in them other than chairs and cockroaches.

"Help me with this, will ya Allen?" Lavi said leanign againest the bookcase. Allen and Lavi both pushed the bookcase and behind it, there was an odd looking button.

"Hey, a button," Lavi said touching it.

"Don't push it," Allen said grabbing Lavi's arm. He pressed the two looked at the pushed button and waited for something to happen. Dirt fell out of the ceiling and the wall began to lift up, revealing another tunnel. It slanted downward until they couldn't see where it went.

"Hey, this looks interesting," Lavi said looking down the tunnel. Lavi and Allen both felt the floor slant to the tunnel. The floor under them slid back, causing both Allen and Lavi to fall into the tunnel. They screamed as they were falling deeper and deeper into the tunnel. The wall to the tunnel closed itself.

* * *

"Mmmmm," Allen moaned. He kept his eyes closed and touched his head. He pulled his hand back as pain suddenly spreads throughout his head. Allen opened his eyes a bit to look at his hand. A little blod covered the tip of his fingers.

"Oh, you're awake," Lavi said appearing above him.

"Where are we, Lavi?" Allen whispered. He did his best to get up. He looked at the empty and dusty room they were in.

"It looks like we're in some kind of secret room," Lavi told Allen. "But there's no way out."

"What about the way we got here," Allen said.

"No good, it closed as soon as we entered this room. We're stuck in this room until somebody finds that button. But no worries, the old man will find that button when he notices we're missing."

"That's good," Allen said letting out a deep breath.

"But what should we do to pass time?" Lavi asked himself.

"Maybe a little game of cards," Allen said pulling out a deck of cards from his pocket.

"Okay, cards then," Lavi said. "But just playing cards is a little boring. I'm going to tell you a little story while we play."

"What kind of story?" Allen asked shuffling the cards.

"A little story about Lenalee's past," Lavi said grinning. Allen's hands moved a bit and some cards fell out of the deck as he shuffled.

"Why Lenalee?" Allen asked as he picked up the cards.

"Let's just say Lenalee's not helping herself by going after Kanda," Lavi said. "And you need to know this if you want a chance."


	9. Chapter 9: Past Plus Statue

Author's note: Sorry for the absence, Had writer's block for this series. I'll try to update faster. Been working on other work on Fanfiction and fictionpress (If you wanna check my work there, search for Tedi-Medoru.)

* * *

Lavi and Allen played a game of cards, wasting time until Bookman found the button to the hole they fell through. Lavi threw a card into a pile as he spoke. "Did you know that Lenalee was forced to live in the school for most of her life?"

"No, I didn't," Allen answered.

"Well, apparently her parents were killed by some mass murderer and the superintendent of the school board took her in," Lavi explained. "Ever since, she has been living alone in this huge school."

"Alone?" Allen asked. "Weren't there students back then."

"Of course," Lavi answered. "But none her own age. She was so lonely there until her brother became a teacher. Her brother was working to the bone to get work at that school. Since he was a genius, he could get a teaching license at an early age."

"So Lenalee had her brother at the school," Allen continued.

"Yes," Lavi finished. "But still none her own age. Lenalee was getting desperate for a kid her own age. And then Kanda arrived."

"Kanda arrived?"

"I don't really know the reason but I heard he was transferred from the Asia branch of the school."

"Eh? This school has branches?" Allen asked.

"I guess it's because the school is really rich," Lavi answered. "But back to the story. Kanda arrived from the Asia branch and he was the first friend Lenalee got, even though Kanda is most likely going to change the subject or beat the crap out of you if you ask how."

Allen felt that Lavi tried to ask Kanda.

"Anyway, the two were friends until they were able to enter the school," Lavi continued. "It was then that the two started to drift apart. For years, the two were like brother and sister."

"Then that means," allen said.

"Lenalee is taking the relation the wrong way," Lavi interrupted. "And that's where you come in."

"Me?" Allen asked pointing at himself.

"You are going to beat Kanda and do in such a way, that Lenalee will be in awe of you," Lavi explained. "And she'll fall in love with you."

Allen blushed. "But that plans kinda..."

"It's smart, I know," Lavi laughed. Allen was going to say something else but decided not to.

At that moment, the two heard the familiar sound of the door opening. Lavi jumped up and ran to the part of the wall where the hole appeared. Allen quickly picked up his cards and ran to Lavi's side. The wall Lavi looked at began to slide to the side, revealing the hole Allen and Lavi fell through. Lavi looked up the hole.

"Hey, old man, you up there!?" Lavi yelled.

"Lavi?" 's voice echoed to the two. "What are you doing down there?"

"We fell in here, old man. We need your help getting out," Lavi said. As soon as Lavi said that, a rope fell down into the hole. Lavi grabbed the rope and used it to climb up the hole. Allen did the same and after a few minutes of climbing, the two climbed out of the hole.

"We're out!" Lavi yelled throwing his arms in the air. Allen felt the same but he didn't show it as much as Lavi did. Lavi looked at Mr. Bookman and one question came to his head. "Hey, old man, did you find the treasure?"

"Whatever makes you think I didn't?" Mr. Bookman answered going through his coat.

"You actually found it!?" Lavi and Allen leaned closer to the teacher as he pulled out a statue the size of his hand. The statue was one of a angel lifting her hands to the sky. One thing Allen noticed about the angel was that it didn't look to be that beautiful. It was if the woman was whose beauty seemed plain. The only thing that made the statue looked different was the small wings and robe.

"It looks... normal," Lavi said, his voice a little disappointed. Allen knew what he was feeling. He too was expecting something a little more... dazzling.

"I found this statue behind a book in a hidden compartment and the book told me the reasons for this statues appearance," Mr. Bookman explained giving the statue to Lavi so they could look at it more closely. "Apparently, the founder molded this statue after his lover who was a rather plain woman."

"This statue has a beautiful past then?" Allen said.

"But why did he hide it?" Lavi asked.

"The book said that as well," Mr. Bookman said taking out a dusty leather-bound book from inside his clothes. He opened the book and was careful with it as he read it. "The founder loved her so much that he hid the statue with her body when she died. Her body was buried underneath the school but the reasons for that in't written here."

"Wow," Allen whispered. He touched the statue and felt its dusty surface.

"We got what we were looking," Mr. Bookman said turning around. "Let's return to Komui and show him the statue."

Allen and Lavi nodded their heads and followed Mr. Bookman out of the tunnels.

* * *

"Good work, men!" Komui cheerfully yelled. Komui sat down in his leather chair next to his olive-colored desk. Tall bookcases were behind him and so were stacks of papers. Komui took a sip out of a steaming cup of coffee. Allen stared at the bunny on his cup as Komui laid down next to the statue on the paper-less part of his desk.

Allen and Lavi stood behind Mr. Bookman as he laid the founder's book on Komui's desk. "This is the founder's diary."

"Again, good work, Bookman!" Komui laughed lifting up the statue.

"I'll be leaving now," Mr. Bookman said. He bowed and turned to leave the office. Lavi and Allen stayed behind though.

"Any reason you two are still here?" Komui asked looking at the two.

"No reason," Allen answered.

Komui waved at them. "Well, go do whatever you guys want to." Komui lifted the statue and walked around the room, searching for something.

Allen and Lavi looked at each other and turned to leave the office. When the two left the room, Komui lifted a glass box out of a closet.

"Found it," Komui whispered. He walked over to his desk and laid the box on the desk. He then placed the statue inside the box. Komui sat down in his chair and stared at the statue with a smile on his face.

The statue fell apart in the box. Komui continued to stare at the broken statue with a smile on his face. Sweat fell from his forehead. Komui looked around his office and spun around in his chair, the weak smile still on his face. The phone on Komui's desk rang and he instantly answered it.

"Komui here,' he said.

"GET TO WORK!!!" Reever yelled from the other side of the phone.


	10. Chapter 10: Unknown Visitor

author's note: Wow, so much traffic when I posted that last chapter. I'm quite surprised. Anyway, here's the next chapter.

* * *

"You know, I noticed a lot of people reading the school newspaper today," Lenalee said. The three of them sat under a tree in the middle of a green field. Lavi slept while Allen and Lenalee ate their lunches in the shade.

Allen looked at the pasting students reading a school newspaper and smiled knowing they read the article he gave Bak. As Allen looked at the pasting students, he noticed one thing that was off. The group of students passing by were in their teens but Allen noticed one little girl walking by the side of the school building. The girl had pale skin and dark purple hair. She wore a casual white shirt and skirt. She licked a lollipop as she walked by the side of the building, a umbrella with a pumpkin top bouncing on her shoulder.

"Is there any kids at this school, Lenalee?" Allen asked.

Lenalee looked at Allen curiously. "There's only one but he's stays with the school doctor, Dr. Cloud."

"He?"

"Yeah, it's a boy. Why do you want to know?" Lenalee asked. Allen looked at the little girl and Lenalee saw her. Lenalee stood up. "That girl doesn't go to this school. Non-students aren't allowed on school grounds."

Lenalee hurried to the little girl and Allen followed her, both leaving the sleeping Lavi. Lenalee walked over to the girl and stopped her. Lenalee looked down at the girl and she looked back while licking her lollipop.

Lenalee gave her best smile. "Little girl, where's your parents? Do they know you're here?"

The girl stared at Lenalee and looked at her legs. Lenalee wondered what she was looking at on her legs.

"You have fat thighs," she told Lenalee.

"What did you say!?" Lenalee blushed and pulled the hem of her skirt down, as if she was trying to hide her thighs.

"Hey, it's not nice to insult people when you meet them," Allen said smiling. The girl stared at Allen for a second.

"Bean sprout," she said.

"What?" Allen yelled. Lenalee couldn't help but giggle when she heard the girl. Allen quickly turned to her. "What part of me looks like a bean sprout!?"

The girl laughed at Allen and Lenalee. Lenalee pouted and grabbed the girl's wrist.

"I'm taking you to my brother!" She yelled as she walked, pulling the girl with her. The girl slipped out of Lenalee's grip. She turned and ran away from the two. Allen ran after her and so did Lenalee. She laughed as Allen and Lenalee chased her. She seemed to have fun as she was being chased.

"She's fast," Allen said. They were running after her but the distance between them wasn't getting any smaller.

"I'll get her," Lenalee whispered running faster. The girl turned her head around and noticed Lenalee was right behind her. She ran faster but Lenalee jumped and caught her.

"You caught me," She said without emotion. Lenalee breathed heavily as she held her. Allen stopped in front of the two.

"We're bringing you to my brother," Lenalee said standing up. She let the girl down and made sure she couldn't get out of her grip like before.

"I'm having fun," she said slipping out of Lenalee's grip again. She ran away into the school building while Allen and Lenalee stared at her.

"Quite the mischievous brat," Allen said. She looked at Lenalee and noticed she was steaming.

Lenalee ran after the girl. "I'm going to get you!"

Allen ran after Lenalee. Allen did his best to keep up with Lenalee as she chased after the girl. The halls twisted and turned as they ran after the girl. Allen and Lenalee had trouble moving out of people's ways while they ran but the girl didn't have that trouble. She just moved a bit and ran past them.

The girl turned to the left into a near empty hall. She ignored the "wet floor" sign and slipped on the floor and kicked a bucket of water across the hallway. She fell on the floor and Lenalee finally caught her. Allen appeared behind Lenalee. She held the girl with both her arms and this time, made absolutely sure she could slip out again.

"My bucket," the three heard a gloomy voice say. They looked at the only person in the hallway. It was the janitor of the school Miranda Lotto. Her black hair was let down and she wore the janitor's black uniform. Her face was sullen and stress made her look older than what she really was.

"We're sorry, Miranda," Lenalee apologized bowing her head down.

"Here's your bucket," Allen said handing Miranda the bucket the girl kicked. Miranda took the bucket and looked at it, her eyes looking quite depressed.

"I'm going to get fire from this job too," Miranda whispered taking her mop and going to refill her bucket.

"Now you!' Lenalee yelled looking at the girl in her arm. She stared back at Lenalee with a blank look on her face. "We're going to bring you to my brother and he'll know what to do with you."

"Hey, Lenalee, maybe we shouldn't bring her to your brother," Allen said.

Lenalee stared at Allen confused. "Why not"

"Well, she's just a kid. I guess she was bored and decided to come here," Allen told her. Allen smiled at the girl in Lenalee's arms. "Isn't that right?"

The girl stared at Allen with the same blank face but she nodded her small head. Allen smiled and Lenalee sighed. She let her go and the girl ran away.

"Go back to your parents!" Allen yelled waving at the running girl.

Lenalee sighed and the bell signaling the end of lunch rang. She sighed again and went to her class. Allen smiled as he thought about the girl.

"At least we got some exercise," Allen told Lenalee. She sighed again.

* * *

The girl that made Allen and Lenalee run around the school walked over into the forest and seemed to know where she was going. She walked for a few minutes until she noticed a big figure in the forest with her.

"Hey, Boric!" she yelled running to the huge figure she saw. The figure turned around and the girl saw his dark skin and huge muscles. His jacket was tattered and was just as big as he was.

"Road, we've been looking for you everywhere! The Earl was really worried!" She turned around to see a tall and slim man walking to her. He had the same dark skin as Boric. He wore a dress shirt, pants, and shoes. He scratched his messy head of black hair as walked to the girl Road.

"Tyki!" She ran into his arms and the man Tyki lifted her into air.

"Where were you?" Tyki asked Road.

"I was at the Black Order school," she answered smiling.

"You were there!? The Earl told us to not go over there without his permission," Tyki said.

Road grinned. "The Earl said I can do whatever I want and besides, I met a guy I like there." Road laughed as Tyki sighed as he carried her to their school.


	11. Chapter 11: Exchange

"Now that you're all here, let's get to business,," Komui said. He laid his head on his knuckles while he stared at the four students standing in front of his desk. Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda all wondered what they were called into Komui's office for. Lavi was playing with his fingers nervously, Allen and Kanda gave each other a piercing glare, and Lenalee smiled while she stood next to Kanda.

"I didn't do anything," Lavi whispered nervously.

"Brother, what are we doing here?" Lenalee asked.

"I called you four here for a special reason," Komui said seriously. This was the first time Allen saw Komui acting serious, so he thought it must be important. Komui took a deep breath. "The reason I called you four today is that our rival school, Millennium Private school, has called us and personally asked that we exchange a few students to better our relationship."

"What!?" Lavi and Lenalee yelled in unison. Kanda was just as surprised a they were but didn't say anything. Allen, however, was only a little surprised.

"I'm just as surprised about this as you guys are," Komui said. "I refused at first but the matter went into the hands of the superintendent Malcolm Levrier forced me to accept. We have to exchange four students with the Millennium school for a week."

Allen lifted his hand. "A week? But I have a challenge with Noise in six days."

"I know about your challenge, Allen, but it'll have to be postponed. This matter is a lot more important," Komui answered.

"Um, sir," Lavi said nervously. "Why were we chosen to be exchanged?"

Komui sighed. "Because you four are the some of the few students here that are capable of defending yourselves."

"Defend ourselves? Is there something dangerous?" Allen asked.

"Allen, you have heard of the Noah gang that goes to the Millennium school, haven't you?" Allen nodded and Komui continued. "You should know that any one of our students that have even stepped near their school were beaten severely. The gang calling themselves Noah do anything to hurt our school and students from our school going to theirs will end up in a very bad situation that requires the ability to defend yourself."

"As if this bean sprout could fight," Kanda whispered.

Allen glared at Kanda. "What was that?"

"You heard me, bean sprout," Kanda answered glaring at Allen.

"No fighting, you two," Lenalee said holding her arms at them.

"No fighting," Komui repeated. He looked at Kanda. "Kanda, Allen have gotten teaching from Cross, our best teacher, despite the long absences. Cross would have definitely taught Allen how to fight."

Allen stared at the ground and began whispering to himself, whispers that made Lenalee and Lavi take a step away from him.

"I have no idea what the head of the school there is thinking but as much as I would hate to, I have to send you four to the Millennium school." Komui sighed. "Pack whatever you need and go to the parking lot. The gym teacher Zokalo will take you there in his truck."

Allen, Lavi and Kanda bowe to Komui and left the room. Lenalee did the same.

"Lenalee," Komui said when she was at the door.

"What is it?" Lenalee asked turning around.

"I want you to stay with either Allen or Kanda at all times while you're at the Millennium school," Komui said. "Never go out by yourself."

Lenalee smiled. "Don't worry, brother, I'll be alright." After responding, Lenalee left the room.

Komui gritted his teeth as he buried his face in his hands. "What are you thinking, Levrier?"

* * *

The four students waited in the near empty parking lot at the back of the school, each having one suitcase full of clothes and whatever else they could think of. Allen and Kanda were keeping their distance away from each other.. Lavi sat on his black suitcase while they waited for their ride to appear.

"What is that school thinking?" Lavi asked. "Exchanging students to better the relationships? There is too much bad blood between our schools."

"Let's not think about it too much and have fun while we're there," Lenalee told Lavi.

"Hey, there's the truck," Allen said looking in the distance.

The other three looked up and saw a sleek black pick-up truck driving towards them. The truck stopped in front of them and the door opened, a black boot stepping out. A huge dark-skinned man wearing a black leather vest and jeans stepped out of the truck's driver seat. He had a long, thin, black scar across his nose. The four remembered him as the strict gym teacher Mr. Zokalo

"Are you the brats Komui told me to pick up?" Mr. Zokalo asked looking at them. His voice was deep and sent the message that everyone should listen to him or there'll be consequences.

"We're them," Lenalee said. She was the only one not affected by his intimidating presence. She smiled while she threw her suitcase into the back of his truck. Allen, Lavi, and Kanda did the same. Mr. Zokalo glared at them while Lenalee took a seat in the truck.

"You guys are riding in the back," Mr. Zokalo said pointing at the back of his truck. The three didn't say anything as they climbed in the back.

"Let's go," Mr. Zokalo whispered getting back into the driver seat. All four students were silent as he drove them to their destination.

* * *

"There's the place," Mr. Zokalo said after two hours of driving in a dense forest.

The four looked up to see a huge cathedral-like building surrounded by a stone wall in the distance. Two dorms were set on each side of the school. Every building was painted a bright white that gave it a blinding effect in the sunlight. Zokalo drove closer to the school, allowing the four to see past the stone wall. They saw students wearing white jackets and white pants, or skirts for girls, walking around a vast green field in front of the school building. The students stared at the black truck as it drove closer to the school building.

"Here's the stop," Zokalo said stopping the truck in front of the school. "Now get out."

The four were quick in getting their stuff and jumping off the truck. Zokalo gave them a grin as they walked away from his truck. "Good luck," he said before driving away. Kanda left the three to sit against the building, closing his eyes as if he was meditating.

Allen watched as Zokalo drove away and when he was gone, he looked at Lavi. "What do we do now?"

Lavi shrugged. "I don't know. Wait for someone to pick us up?"

"Ah, Tyki's always winning!" The four turned around to see four students sitting around a tree, playing poker with a pile of snacks in the middle. They each wore the white uniform but one wore his very different from the others. He wore his like he just picked it off the floor. His skin was pale and he scratched his messy head of black hair. The glasses he wore were obviously a toy because of the swirl designs on them.

"What can I say? I'm great at this game!" He laughed taking the pile of snacks in the middle.

"Hey, I'm going over there, guys," Allen said walking to the four sitting around the tree. Lavi and Lenalee let Allen walk away since the tree was so close to the entrance of the school.

Allen walked up to the group playing poker and smiled. "Can I play with you guys?"

The four looked up at Allen, seeing his black uniform. Three, except for the messy guy wearing glasses, stood up as soon as they saw Allen.

"What's a Black Order student doing here?" One asked leaning closer to Allen.

"Hey guys, sit down," the messy guy said signaling them to sit down. "He just wants to play. We can question him after we play a few games."

Allen smiled and sat down across from the messy man. The three looked at each other and sat down as well.

"My name is Tyki Mikk," the messy man said while shuffling a deck of cards.

"Allen Walker," Allen said bowing.

Tyki unwrapped a lollipop and stuck it in his mouth, grinning while he stared at Allen. "So what do you bet? This game is for money, just so you know."

The three placed a few bills in the middle while calling out how much they're betting. Tyki placed a few coins in the middle.

Allen smiled and pulled out a silver coin from inside his uniform. He threw the coin in the pile. "That coin is made out of pure silver, so it's worth a lot."

Tyki whistled, impressed by Allen's bet.

Allen pointed at the deck. "Can I be dealer?"

"Sure," Tyki answered. He stopped shuffling the deck and gave it to Allen. Allen smiled a little wider while he shuffled the deck, dealing the cards after a few shuffles.

Five minutes later, after playing a few games… the four were sweating while they stared at Allen's hand. Their wallets were out on the ground, no bills inside them.

"Royal Flush," Allen said grinning. The other four couldn't believe that they had lost all their money to Allen after only a few games.

Lavi, gaining interest, stood behind Allen. He was surprised after watching Allen play.

"How are you winning every game?' Lavi whispered in Allen's ears.

"I had to learn a few things on my own while I traveled with Cross," Allen answered. "Gambling was one of the things I had to learn to win at."

Tyki laughed while Allen took the remaining money in the pile. "Just what I expect from a Black Order student." Tyki stood up and chuckled. "Well, I better get you guys to the Earl. He did put me in charge of guiding you when you got here but a little poker never hurt anyone."

* * *

Author's note: I wish I had an excuse for the hiatus. Sorry.


	12. Chapter 12: Meet The Earl

"Here we are, the Earl's office," Tyki said walking into a large and dim room. The four following behind Tyki were amazed by the size of the room, as well as what was in the room. Big and small paintings of many historical events were hung up on the wall, covering almost every inch of the wall to the ceiling. On the far end of the room, there was a huge organ with very long pipes coming out from behind it. A man sat on the organ bench, playing the organ with amazing skill. He wore a white suit with a black top hat on his head. Leaning against the bench he sat on, was a umbrella with a pumpkin top.

"Spacey, isn't it? The Earl likes to have big rooms, seeing as we have the largest student body in the country," Tyki said walking to a circular table in the middle of the room. There were twelve chairs set up around the table. One was taken by a huge man with dark skin and spiky black hair. Another was taken up by a familiar little girl.

"Allen, that's the little girl we caught," Lenalee whispered, leaning closer to Allen.

Allen looked closer and recognized the girl. She was wearing the school's white uniform. Allen remembered her skin was different the last time he saw her. She wore heavy make-up that made her skin look dark.

"I guess she goes to this school," Allen whispered back.

Tyki took a seat at the table and pointed at the seats across from him. "Sit down, please."

Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda took a seat at the table. Allen sat together with Lenalee and Lavi but Kanda sat a chair away from them. A maid came to each one of them and set a egg cup in front of them, a boiled egg in the cup. Allen looked across the table to see that the other three were eating their boiled eggs. The huge man, however, was eating many of the boiled eggs, after he smothered them with sugar or syrup.

The organ playing stopped and everyone at the table looked at the man sitting at the organ. He stood up, picked up his pumpkin umbrella, and turned to the seven sitting at the table. He was a man in his forties, with a small beard and a smile on his aged face. He walked down to the table and sat on the chair that was slightly bigger than the others. A maid soon came by and set down a larger boiled egg in front of him.

"That can't be a chicken egg," Lavi said popping his egg into his mouth.

Clearing his throat, the Earl spoke with a cheerful voice. "I can't say how much joy I'm feeling to have you four at my school. It is a great honor to have students from our rival school spending a week on our grounds."

"It's a pleasure to be here," Lenalee said with a forced smile.

"I hope it'll be a great experience for you all," the Earl responded. "Black Order and our Millennium had a very bad relationship ever since they were established many years ago. As the current headmaster, I wish to make our relations somewhat better, at least past the stage where we would beat the other."

"The stage where we'll kill the other?" Kanda whispered.

The huge man across the table slammed his huge fist on the table, causing the others to grab their shaking cups. "Be quiet when the Earl is talking!"

"Boric, they're our guests, don't yell at them," the Earl ordered. Boric instantly calmed down and went back to eating his boiled eggs covered in sugar and syrup.

Allen raised his hand. "Um, what are we going to be doing while we're at this school?"

The Earl laughed at Allen's question. "That's easy, just go to our classes and live in the rooms we give you. Make our students change their minds about the Black Order students."

"That's all?" Kanda asked eyeing the Earl.

"That's all," the Earl answered. He turned to the little girl in the middle of Tyki and Boric. "Road, can you bring them to their rooms."

"Sure," the girl Road said smiling. She jumped off her chair and moved quickly to the door out of the room. She stopped with her hand on the knob, turning her head to the others. "Come on, you four, I'll leave you here if you're slow."

The four students stood up and walked to the door together.

"I wonder what that guy is really thinking?" Allen asked. "He was lying the whole time he was talking."

"I don't know, Allen," Lavi answered. "But I say we just live here for the week and hope nothing bad happens."

Lavi was the first to reach the exit and when he did, Road opened the door. Two streams of a yellow liquid hit Lavi in the face, some going into his mouth. Two loud laughs came out when Lavi spit out the liquid. Two dark-skinned boys sat on the other side of the door, each holding a golden toy gun.

"It went in his mouth, David!" The blond boy laughed. He wore the white uniform of the Millennium school but he had something like casts on his arms. He had something like stitches on his mouth and a angler lure-like accessory on his head. His eyes were wide open and his smiling mouth straining the stitches on it.

"It went just as planned, Jasdero," the other boy David laughed. He too wore the school's white uniform. He had a lot of make-up around his eyes, giving them dark rings. Different from Jasdero, he looked a little normal, minus the make-up.

'That's enough playing, you two," the earl yelled from the table. "Don't pull any pranks on our guests."

"Can't you promise you, Earl," David said standing up. Jasdero stood up too. They turned around and both laughed while they walked away.

'Ignore the twins, they're always pulling pranks," Road told the others.

"I'll get them back later," Lavi whispered wiping his face with the sleeve of his uniform.

The five walked out of the room and followed Road through the school. They were quiet, looking at the religious designs of the halls. Lavi was thinking of a way to get back at the twins while he walked.

Lavi's ears twitched, hearing giggling coming from the incoming hallway. When the five past the hall, Lavi turned his head to see a group of five beautiful girls, wearing white school uniforms, giggling while they talked to each other.

Lavi grinned. "I'll follow you guys later, got some business in this hallway," Lavi said walking towards to the group of girls.

"Should we stop him?" Allen asked.

Lenalee shook her head. "Lavi probably memorized the whole school grounds by now, he'll know where to go."

"Leave the pervert," Kanda said.

Allen took one last glance at Lavi before they left him the hallway with the group of girls.

"How're you girls?" Lavi asked with a grin when he was close enough to the group of girls. The girls looked at Lavi and as soon as they saw him, they each gave him a wicked grin.

"He fell for it." They all said together. Lavi wondered what they were talking about but knew when he felt a shock go through his body. In an instant, his whole body went numbed. He was unable to move and fell to the ground. His muscles wouldn't listen as he laid on the ground. Lavi looked up to see David and Jasdero standing above him. Both Jasdero and David held a painted gold taser in their hands.

"Good job, girls," David said. "Researching all you exchange students' habits and personality wasn't a waste."

Jasdero giggled as the two picked up Lavi's legs and dragged him across the white floor.


	13. Chapter 13: Twins

Having led him to his room, Allen left the group to sit in his dorm room. Road had told that Lavi was Allen's roommate but he wasn't anywhere. Allen sat in his room of two beds and two desks, studying out of one of his textbooks. The sun was setting in the window but Lavi didn't appear yet. Allen waited for Lavi to appear at the door.

When the door's knob turned, Allen turned his head to a injured Lavi limped into the room. His face was beaten and bloody. His uniform had many burn holes on it, the skin seriously burned. When Allen saw Lavi's injuries, he instantly ran to Lavi.

"Lavi!" Allen yelled as he ran to his friend. Lavi looked up at the running Allen with a swollen eye.

"Good, I finally got the right room," Lavi whispered, falling to the floor. Allen caught him and lifted him up, carrying him to one of the beds. Allen carefully rested the injured Lavi on the bed and checked his injures. They were mostly burns and bruises. Allen remembered their being a first aid in the bathroom. He quickly ran to the bathroom and came back to Lavi, a first aid kit in his hand. Allen gently removed his jacket and shirt, revealing more burns under his clothes. Allen slipped on latex clothes and began treating his wounds.

While Allen was treating his wounds, Lavi regained consciousness.

"When did you learn first aid?" Lavi whispered.

"Cross taught me," Allen answered. "These wounds are really bad, Lavi. How did you get them?"

"Those twins did this to me," he said. "Damn kids, they tasered me and brought me to some closet where they continued to beat me. They hit me with hot iron rods and their guns. They let me go after a few minutes of beating."

"And you walked the whole way here?" Allen lifted Lavi's body to bandage him.

Lavi grabbed Allen's arm. "Allen, the students here, they're all demons. They watched me bleed with smiles on their faces. Even the teachers did the same. Hell, a teacher named Cyril Kamelot faked helping me and poured salt on my wounds. It's a miracle I managed to find you after going to so many other rooms, Allen."

"Done," Allen said finishing bandaging Lavi's wounds. "I've finished the first aid, Lavi, but you got to rest now."

"Get them for me, Allen," Lavi whispered. In a few seconds, he lost consciousness and fell into a deep sleep.

"I'll get them," Allen whispered standing up.

* * *

At nighttime, Three students from Millennium school sat against the wall of a building in the back of the school grounds. They each held a lit cigarette. They laughed as they talked to each other.

"David and Jasdero already beaten one of the exchange students," a student with black hair laughed.

"Really?" the student with long blonde hair asked. "That means the Noah have dibs on them. We can't have our turn beating him."

"Don't worry, we can beat up them when the Noah are done with them," a student with a buzz cut answered.

The blonde student laughed. "But that'll be no fun! It'll be like begging for scraps."

The three heard a twig break in front of them and looked up to see Allen walking towards them. He stared at them with a serious fire in his eye. His hands were clenched into fists as he walked towards the three students. The first thing the students noticed about him was his black uniform.

"A Black Order student!" They said together. They each stood up and surrounded Allen, grins on their faces. They were each a foot taller than Allen, looking down on him.

"Well, look at this guys, we got ourselves one big piece of meat," the black haired student said cracking his knuckles. "We're quite lucky, aren't we?"

They laughed as they moved closer to Allen.

"Which room number is the twins David and Jasdero's?" Allen asked without looking up at them.

The blonde student laughed louder and grabbed Allen's white hair, pulling Allen's face up to his. "What makes you think we'll tell you where they are, old man?" He pointed to two upside down pentagram stars on his breast pocket. "Every student at this school is required to take up a martial arts class. When we reach a certain rank, we are promoted to the next level."

"And?" Allen responded, making the blond student pull on his hair harder.

"That means we're strong!" He answered. "The Earl said that fights can solve a lot of problems, meaning that fights are used to solve problems at this school. If you want to know where David and Jasdero are, then you have to beat us."

"Is that all?" Allen asked. "I just have to beat you three in a martial arts fight?"

"That's all!" The blond student's fist swung at Allen. Allen pulled his head back, the fist passing his face by an inch. His hair was still held by the blond student. He pulled on it, pulling Allen's face towards his fist. Allen reacted quickly and kicked him in the shin, causing him to lose balance and lessen the grip he had on Allen's hair. Allen grabbed his face with one clawed hand, kicked the student's left foot off the ground, and slammed his head into the ground, knocking the blond student out immediately. Allen lifted his hands off his face and turned to the other two.

The other two took a step away from Allen.

"I have a lot of martial arts training," Allen said.

It was the student with the buzz cut's turn. He charged at Allen, grabbing his shoulders when he was close enough,. He rammed his knee into Allen's gut. Allen, however, moved his waist back, drastically decreasing the knee's power. He tried to ram his elbow into Allen's shoulder but Allen reacted by twisting his waist and swinging his clawed left hand at the student's chin. He stopped his elbow and pulled his head back, Allen's nails cutting his chin.

"What the?" He whispered jumping back. He rubbed his slightly bleeding chin, wondering what would have happened if he hadn't moved out of the way. He turned to the black haired student. "Help me here!"

They both jumped at Allen, swinging their fists at him. Allen moved with the fists, letting them slide off his body. Allen's clawed left hand grabbed the black haired student's face while his right hand punched the other in the gut, causing him to fall to his knees.

Allen looked at the student he held with his left hand. "I beat you three, now tell me where is the twin's room?"

"David and Jasdero aren't in there rooms right now!" He answered. "They like to hang out at the basketball court outside the gym building at night."

"Thanks," Allen said letting him go. The black haired student quickly ran away from Allen. Allen left them to go to the gym building on the other side of the school grounds.

* * *

Outside the gym building, David was shooting hoops while Jasdero sat on a bench under a tree, a burning grill in front of him. Jasdero cooked a pot full of curry and a pan with a omelet. A steaming rice cooker laid next to Jasdero's foot. David stopped shooting and turned to Jasdero.

"Is my omelet rice done yet?" He asked scratching his head. "And you better remember to keep the yolk intact."

"My curry's done," Jasdero said happily, taking a spoon and tasting the curry. His face reddened because of the spicy curry. He popped pen the rice cooker's lid and filled a plate with steaming rice, pouring his curry over it.

David scowled. "Come on, I'm hungry over here, Jasdero! Finish my meal faster!" Jasdero giggled as he was eating his curry rice, making David grind his teeth.

"Hey!" David and Jasdero turned around to see Allen standing at the edge of the basketball court. He stared at the twins, anger in his eyes.

"Look at this, Jasdero, one of the Black Order students came to us!" David laughed. Jasdero giggled as he kept eating his curry. "What are you doing here, Allen Walker?"

"I'm here for my friend Lavi," Allen answered. "Remember him?"

"Hey, of course we remember him, we did beat him today," David answered. "Are you here for revenge? I have to remind you, that me and Jasdero here are on of the twelve strongest at this school."

"I don't care," Allen said. "Lavi asked me to get you two for him and I am."

"Jasdero, stop eating," David said turning to his brother. His brother put down his plate of curry rice and walked over to David giggling. David and Jasdero both ran at Allen. David grabbed Jasdero's hand and jumped at Allen, Jasdero swinging David's leg at Allen's head. Allen ducked under David's leg. David landed back on his feet and lifted Jasdero off the ground, swinging him over his hand. Jasdero's legs slammed into Allen's right shoulder. Allen fell to his knees.

Jasdero jumped off Allen and landed behind him. Both Jasdero and David pulled out a golden gun from inside their jacket and placed it against Allen's head.

"We're weak individually but together," David and Jasdero said together. "We're the strongest Jasdevi!"

They both pulled the trigger of their guns.

* * *

Author's note: My writing seems to be changing, did anyone notice? Am in need of a beta reader though


	14. Chapter 14: Fighting the Brothers

Purple paint exploded over Allen's face. Stinging pains went through Allen's eyes as the paint ran into them. David and Jasdero both cackled, looking at Allen rubbing the purple paint off his eyes. The paint wasn't coming off. No matter how much he rubbed it, the paint was just smearing but not coming off. Allen couldn't open his eyes that much because of the paint.

"What is this stuff?" Allen said rubbing the paint.

"How do you like our Purple bullet!?" David cackled. "That paint doesn't come off for a whole day!"

Allen swung at the two, the twins jumping away from him. Allen stood up and tried to see through his paint covered eyes. His sight was too blurry and the sting of the paint touching his eyes was too much to keep them open. He was forced to keep his eyes closed.

"Can't open your eyes!" Jasdero cackled.

David smacked Allen across the head with the bottom of his gun. "You have no chance of beating us if you can't see."

Allen grabbed David's arm, knowing his position because of his voice. Allen lifted him into the air, making David's grin turn around. Allen spun around and threw David at the gym building wall.

"Jasdero!"

"I'm coming!"

Jasdero hurried to David, sprinting to where he was going to hit the wall. He jumped and caught his brother right before he hit the wall. Jasdero kept running until he and his brother were a distance away from Allen, who was still trying to rub the paint off his eyes.

"He's dangerous, Jasdero," David said. "We got to keep our distance as we fight him."

"I can hear you!" Allen yelled running to where he heard David's voice. The twins backed away and aimed at Allen with their guns. Allen, however, kicked up dirt at them. The dirt got in both the twins eyes.

"Damn it," David whispered closing his eyes.

Allen punched Jasdero in the gut with his right while he grabbed David's collar with his left, lifting him into the air. Jasdero fell to his knees, clutching his stomach where Allen hit him. David struggled to get out of Allen's grip but he was only flailing his legs around.

"You two really are weak individually," Allen said.

"Shut up!" David yelled.

"Jasdevi is the strongest!" Jasdero added.

"I want to know why you did that to Lavi," Allen said. "And why this school hates us so much."

"I don't know!" David answered. "It was something that happened a very long time ago. We only did that to your friend because he irritated us more than the rest of you."

Allen didn't release his grip on David.

"I've got you!" Jasdero yelled grabbing Allen's legs. Allen looked down in surprise. Jasdero pulled on Allen's legs, making him fall and let go of David's collar. David laughed and jumped away from Allen. Jasdero hurried to his side.

"Take this!" David and Jasdero yelled turning their backs to each other and aiming at Allen with their guns. They pulled the trigger and a red-colored bullet shot out of their guns. The bullet exploded in red liquid on Allen's face. The liquid started to steam as it trickled down Allen's face.

"Hot!" Allen screamed shaking his head to get the red liquid off his face. Both Jasdero and David ran up to Allen as he got the red liquid off his face.

"No more pranks, we'll get serious!" David and Jasdero yelled kicking Allen's stomach together.

* * *

Lenalee opened her eyes in her single bed room, hearing the loud talking outside her room. She got out of her bed and turned on the light. Lenalee only wore a white gown. She yawned as she walked to her door, opening it to find the source of the talking. In the bright white hallway, many female students in their uniforms were hurrying to the lobby. Lenalee watched the girls hurry.

"The twins are fighting one of the Black Order students at the basketball court," an excited girl said running past Lenalee.

Lenalee's drowsiness instantly went away. She was wide awake as she ran back into her room and changed into her uniform. She came out of her room, in her black uniform and followed the girls out of the dorm and to the basketball court outside the gym building.

Groups of students gathered around the basketball court, all excited while they watched the three students fighting on the court. Lenalee moved through the crowd until she came to the front. She looked up and saw the ones fighting.

"Allen!?" Lenalee looked at the injured Allen whose body was covered with many different kinds of paint, his eyes having the most purple paint. He blocked a kick from an air-born David but got punched in the stomach by Jasdero below. Allen swung at Jasdero but David pulled his brother back, making Allen miss by an inch.

With every hit the twins did to Allen, the crowd shouted with excitement. Lenalee, however, didn't feel the same feelings as the crowd.

"Why are you doing this Allen!?" Lenalee yelled.

"Lenalee?" Allen said turning to where he heard Lenalee's voice.

Jasdero grabbed David's hand and swung him at Allen, David's foot kicking Allen across the face. "Don't look away, you idiot!"

Lenalee tried to run into the court but a wooden sword appeared in front of her.

"The bean sprout is fighting, don't interrupt." Lenalee looked next to her and saw Kanda standing there, his face serious as he watched Allen fight. He wasn't wearing his uniform. Instead he was only wearing his uniform's slacks, exposing his lean chest. Lenalee stared at his muscles, her face red.

Kanda looked at her. "What're you looking at?"

"Nothing!" Lenalee said quickly.

The crowd yelled loudly again and Lenalee looked back at the fight, seeing Allen on the ground. Jasdero and David stood over him, grins on both their faces. Jasdero giggled as David kicked Allen in the side.

"Not so high and mighty now, are we?" David said kicking Allen in the side again. Allen coughed violently as David continued to kick him in the side. The crowd was yelling even louder, clearly showing pleasure in Allen's pain.

"Whoever was you're teacher must not have been a good one if you're this weak!" David laughed

"My turn!" Jasdero yelled swinging his foot at Allen. Allen, however, caught his foot before it hit him.

"My teacher isn't a good one?" Allen asked standing up, holding Jasdero's ankle. "He's the worst teacher in history!" Allen yelled throwing Jasdero's ankle into the air, causing him to land the back of his head. Jasdero didn't get up.

"What's wrong, Jasdero!?" David yelled looking at his brother.

"I found a Dragon ball," Jasdero said pointing at the air.

"Dragon ball!?"

Allen appeared behind David, wrapping his arms around his waist, spinning around, and lifting David off the ground. Allen leaned back as he performed a wrestling suplex on David.

"This is for Lavi!" Allen yelled as David's skull slammed into Jasdero's, knocking them both out immediately, as well as silencing the whole crowd with his win. They all stared at the two knocked out twins, speechless as to what had just happened.


	15. Chapter 15: The Day After

"This stuff is finally coming off," Lenalee said while wiping Allen's paint-covered eye with a damp cloth.

The two were in the infirmary, right after Allen's fight with the twins. For some reason, the awake school nurse left Allen when the two came, leaving Lenalee to treat the many bruises and cuts Allen had all over his body. For the last hour, she was rubbing Allen eye to remove the paint. The paint wouldn't come off for a while until Lenalee had covered Allen's eyes with a paint remover she found in the janitor's closet nearby.

Lenalee looked at the paint covered medical eye-patch Allen wore over his left eye. "Why didn't you remove the eye-patch?"

"Um, I can't remove it," Allen answered quickly, covering his left eye. "It's a medical condition."

"Oh, so that's why," Lenalee said removing the last of the paint on Allen's eye. She dropped the damp cloth on the counter next to the sink. "You can open your eye now."

Allen rubbed his eye before opening it. "Thanks, Lenalee," he said smiling.

Lenalee sighed. "Allen, no more challenges or fighting, please."

"Huh?" Allen looked at Lenalee, confused.

"You gone to far this time, Allen!" Lenalee yelled pointing at Allen. "You get injured so much because of these challenges you make."

"But Lavi…"

"I know you were doing because they hurt Lavi," Lenalee interrupted. "But until we get back to our school, I don't want you to do anything that would get you hurt."

Allen was speechless. "Um…"

Lenalee put her hands on her hip. "Promise me, Allen."

"Okay, I promise," Allen said waving his hands.

Lenalee smiled. "That's good." She turned to the door. "We have gym in the morning, don't forgot to wake up. I'll see you later."

Lenalee left the infirmary, leaving Allen.

…...

Back in the dorm room, a injured but awake Lavi laughed out loud when Allen told him what had happened. "She made you promise!"

"Yeah, she did," Allen answered, sitting on his bed.

"I don't blame you for listening to her," Lavi said. "Lenalee can be very convincing, especially with those strong legs of hers."

"She didn't hit me." Allen thought about his promise. "But I have to listen to the promise I made with her. It wouldn't be very gentlemanly to break that promise."

Lavi sighed. "It's going to be boring here without you spicing things up."

With that said, Lavi closed his eyes and almost immediately fell asleep, leaving Allen to think about what had happened. He thought about the surprised faces of the crowd when he had beaten the twins, as well as the worried face of Lenalee when he nearly collapsed afterwards. That face Lenalee had then stuck in Allen's mind.

Allen touched his covered left eye. "Maybe I do make her worry too much."

…...

Gym at Millennium school wasn't like gym at other schools. There wasn't just a few gym teachers, there were many. They were each experts of a single martial art, which they taught the students that signed for their teaching. They taught in a huge dome building behind the main building, sections of the two floors given to each teacher.

Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda stood at the entrance, amazed at the groups of students doing sparring with each other. They were each clothed in their gym uniforms from the Black Order .

"Maybe we got here a little late," Lavi said checking his watch. He scratched his head. "Nope, this is the time that was shown on our papers."

"This guys looked like they been here for a while," Lenalee said seeing some of the more tired students.

Seeing them standing at the entrance, a nearby female student came jogging over to them. This student had long blond hair tied into a ponytail and wore shades over her almost closed eyes. She wore a simple gym outfit, shorts and a t-shirt. She stopped in front of the four and studied them coldly. "You must be the new students," she said. "My name is Lulu Bell. I have told by the Millennium Earl to show you around the gym for today."

The four bowed to her. Lavi couldn't stop his eyes from studying the beauty Lulu Bell had.

"So what are we doing?" Allen asked. He watched a group of ten students running at a fast pace around the their section.

"You'll be going to a teacher of your choice and do what the teacher tells you to do," Lulu Bell answered. She pointed at the sections. "Just go to a section and talked to the one in charge."

After she said that, Kanda looked around and saw a group of students doing kendo practices. He left the others without a word, making his way through the other students.

"Looks like he already found a group," Lulu bell said as Kanda talked to the teacher in charge of the kendo group. She turned to the other three. "What about you guys?"

"I'm more self-taught," Allen said. "I don't specialize in any martial art."

"I love using a hammer," Lavi said smiling as he twirled a tiny mallet around his hand.

"I don't fight," Lenalee said.

"But she has crazy leg strength," Lavi laughed wrapping his arm around Lenalee's neck.. "Take it from me and Allen here, we both were injured greatly because of those legs of hers."

"I did say I was sorry," Lenalee whispered pushing Lavi's arm off of her.

Lulu bell studied Lenalee's legs. "Well, if you have leg strength, you can join me at the tae kwon do group."

Lenalee thought about it. "Okay, sure, I'll join."

"That's great," Lulu Bell said. She pointed at Allen and Lavi. "You two had better find a group to join or there'll be a little trouble."

Lulu Bell took Lenalee and showed her to her group, leaving Allen and Lavi by themselves to decide which group they should join. The looked at each other.

"So which one do you want to join?" Allen asked.

Lavi grinned. "I don't know about you but I see that the tae kwon do group is mostly girls, all of which are pretty. I'll be watching while I think about which group to join."

Allen sighed as Lavi left to follow Lulu Bell and Lenalee. He felt alone, so he decided to follow Lavi.

Lavi was right, the tae kwon do group was mostly girls wearing tae kwon do uniforms, Lulu Bell was the only one not wearing a uniform. They kicked the air, listening to the black-haired female teacher in charge. Lulu bell led Lenalee to the teacher.

"This is Lenalee," Lulu Bell said to the teacher. "She's from the Black order school and wishes to join this group."

The teacher looked at Lenalee. "Okay, I'll put your name in my list."

"Teacher?" Lulu Bell said. "I want a spar with her, is that alright with you?"

Lenalee turned to Lulu Bell, surprised. "What?"

"Whatever you want," the teacher said showing a slight hint of a smile.

"Hey, wait, I didn't agree to this!" Lenalee protested.

"Hey, clear a space!" Lulu Bell yelled to the others. The whole group stopped their kicking and cleared a space for Lulu Bell. Lulu Bell took of her shades and opened her eyes, walking until their was a distance between her and Lenalee.

Lenalee looked behind her to see that the students were making a circle to prevent her from escaping. What surprised Lenalee, however, was the faces of pleasure the students had as they stared at her.

"I don't want to fight," Lenalee said looking at Lulu Bell.

"This is a friendly spar," Lulu Bell said moving closer to Lenalee.

Lulu Bell gave a high sharp kick right to Lenalee's left cheek. Lenalee fell to the ground, her hand touching the spot where Lulu Bell kicked her. She flinched from the sharp pain that came out her left cheek.

"It's only sparring," Lulu Bell said smiling as she looked down on Lenalee.


End file.
